The Mad Hatter Chronicles
by Methodical Madness
Summary: Hello, good readers. You may or may not recognize me, but is far from being of the most import, here and now. No, right here, right now, there's a story with your name on it- Or, should I say, your name -in- it. Yes, this is your story, but not only that- It's a story of mine, as well. It's a story we share, that I beckon you enter. Welcome, welcome, good lady... -The Mad Hatter
1. Out of the Pan

✞❤ϻɑɖ Ħɑƫƫɛʀ Ȼɦʀᴑɳɨƈɫɛʂ❤✞

* * *

><p>-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-<p>

* * *

><p>There were quite a bit of things in life that you didn't understand- Why people did certain things, <em>how<em> they did those things, if any of that was truly worth it- And, to be honest, you didn't really care. As long as everyone else left you to your own devices, you were fine.

So why were you running through a thicket at the dead of night?

_That_ was something you _would_ like to know!

As far as you could tell, it didn't have to do with anyone- Well, if it did, you'd make sure to lock them _in a burning house, because-_

Your vengeful thoughts were shaken away in favor of paying attention to the logs that needed jumping over, and low-hanging branches that required ducking under.

The events that led up to your chase were nothing more than a sorry bunch of splotches, not even having the dignity to be blurred. All you knew was that the thing behind you, snorting and snarling, growling and grunting, was _deadly_.

Any would-be scrapes from the foliage were absorbed by the durable denim of your pants and the thick canvas of the jacket binding your arms.

Wait, why were...?

Your thoughts were interrupted by a sudden break in the tree line. The area seemed to be some kind of glen, but you didn't allow yourself the leisure of taking in your surroundings. All that mattered was keeping your legs moving, and not tripping over anythi-

You ran full-force into something- Wait, was that a some_one?_- and fell into it. Whoever it was jostled back a little, and you felt hands grab onto your shoulders.

You snapped your head up, your gaze boring into a pair of- Very surprised- opalescent blue eyes.

"_Please..."_ you rasped out, voice hoarse and tears streaming down.

"_Help me."_


	2. Special Invitations

✞❤ϻɑɖ Ħɑƫƫɛʀ Ȼɦʀᴑɳɨƈɫɛʂ❤✞

* * *

><p>-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-<p>

* * *

><p>Those eyes blinked at you, and then narrowed in speculation. You were held out at hands-length. Once he caught sight of your attire, his expression brightened considerably.<p>

"_Oh, so you're mad too?"_

You stared incredulously up at the violet-haired man. He was the picture of a civilized and cultured gentleman, with the top hat and the formal apparel. But those oddly-smiling eyes, and the mouth that curved up in an entirely different way...

You tried to speak to him again, but it seemed that your vocal cords failed to function properly. Nothing but a pitiful hiss issued from your mouth.

**Plip, plip, plip.**

Droplets of blood gathered by your throat and the underside of your jaw, gravity forcing them to fall to the ground and onto your jacket.

Wait, the _jacket-_

You looked down at yourself, and let out another sob.

You were wearing the trappings of one that lurked in the deepest cells of an asylum.

Broken chain links hung from scratched hoops, and the straps that were supposed to be holding your legs together, at both the ankles and knees respectively, were shredded into tattered pieces of cloth.

You didn't know what you were terrified more of: The man, the beast, or _yourself._

"Why do you cry, little girl? This is a place for fun and frolic. Come and join me, the tea party's just starting!"

His cheerful voice was strangely off-kilter, and his head was tilted in a charming smile.

Oh god.

He's frickin' nuts, isn't he?

Desperate, you gave him a sharp glare, and jerked your head off back and to the side, in the direction of the woods.

Finally, he seemed to understand what you were saying.

Or finally decided to listen.

You didn't know which one.

"Oh? You mean we have an uninvited guest? What a pity."

There was a sharp gleam of silver, and your arms fell to your sides. Your hand was taken in a most genteel fashion, and he led you to a plush, red-cushioned chair.

...If the _thing_ chasing you was an uninvited guest, what were _you?_ A VIP, or what?

"Sit, sit, and eat your fill. I shall only take a minute. It is the duty and privilege of the host to see the safety of his guests."

As he strolled off, twirling his cane in an amused fashion, you wondered three things.

One: Where did the knife go, that he just used?

Two: Was he seriously dumb enough to go off and fight that thing alone?

And three, which was the really tricky one:

_What the __hell__ did you get yourself into?_


	3. Gentlemanly Conduct

✞❤ϻɑɖ Ħɑƫƫɛʀ Ȼɦʀᴑɳɨƈɫɛʂ❤✞

* * *

><p>-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-<p>

* * *

><p>You were astonished to see him return not even five minutes later, just as pristine as he left. Going from taking note of the huge table and it's various delicacies, to the man walking out of the woods... Really hurt your neck.<p>

The amusement in his face, though, was almost at hysterical proportions.

"My _dear_ little Queen," he drawled, whipping his cane up with a 'whirr' in the air, pointing it at you, "How did such a small thing as you catch the eye of the frumious Bandersnatch?"

You blinked.

The wha-?

Your expression must have carried your reaction clearly enough, because he tutted, and deftly lowered his cane with a 'thwak!'

"Though the scrumptious-factor is high in someone so tiny, I'd bet my last mushroom that your innocence drew it like a bee to honey."

You resisted the urge to sob again. The mentioning of mushrooms must count for the trip he was obviously having. But why did he keep calling you small? You weren't that small!... Though, for how ridiculously tall he was, you had to admit that you _did_ seem minuscule in comparison.

His happy look dropped when he noticed that you were still standing near the chair, and not sitting in it. From there, his eyes traveled up to the red that was blooming further onto your chest.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Is that why you were crying, little Queen? We'll have to fix it, then. It was poor behavior of me, as the host, to allow such a thing to be overlooked. My deepest apologies."

Though he _did_ sound genuinely sorry, he certainly didn't look it...

Another broken weep wracked through you as he swept you away from the table, and towards the oddly-plain-looking log cabin.

Wait, where did _that_ come from?


	4. Home Sweet Home?

✞❤ϻɑɖ Ħɑƫƫɛʀ Ȼɦʀᴑɳɨƈɫɛʂ❤✞

* * *

><p>-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-<p>

* * *

><p>You winced as your abnormal- And that's being <em>kind<em>- savior dabbed at the little cuts and nicks littering your throat. Though the rest of you was protected from damage from your visually-disturbing yet heavy-duty clothing, you didn't have a collar on the jacket- Which meant that, from the neck-up, it looked like you fought a war against a piece of paper... Using only your teeth.

This person- Whom still hadn't introduced himself- hummed under his breath a merry, lilting tune that was surprisingly pretty. From an objective eye, he was _far_ from unattractive- It was his expressions that made him terrifying. As life would have it, he was born with a voice as pretty as his face.

And a mind thrice as twisted.

"There we go!" He started cheerfully, hopping to his feet and twirling gracefully on his heel. "That cute little face of yours won't have any scars, but I can't say the same for anything below that. Well, you can't always have your cake and eat it too."

Wasn't it that you could _never_ have your cake and eat it, too?

You refrained from rolling your eyes, and busied yourself by taking in your surroundings through tear-blurred eyes. With a person like him, you'd expect there to be random objects to be hanging from the ceiling, and strange hobbit-looking servants to be bustling about. Or something. But- You mentally scoffed, you shouldn't be surprised anymore- the place of his residence (you could only assume he lived here) was _ordinary._ If you were to buy a regular cabin out in the boonies, you'd find the exact same furnishings in it: A wooden table, some chairs, a gas stove, a small refrigerator, and worn-smooth counter tops. There was a hallway that presumably led to a bedroom, and a bathroom as well, if it were a more modernized one.

"Isn't it homey?" He enthused, seeing your scrutiny, doing another twirl, "You're free to stay here as long as you like."

You frowned deeply. Random acts of charity made you edgy... Reasonably enough, if you were in _this_ situation.

He actually _pouted_ when he turned to look at you once more. But it was quickly replaced with an all-too-knowing smile, one that made the madness in his eyes all the more apparent.

"Oh, come now... Where do you have to go? To that Red wench? She isn't fond of strangers at all. Especially when she finds out you found shelter from the Bandersnatch with _me._" You had no idea who the 'Red wench' was, but she must have been something awful, for someone as eternally-joyful as _him_ to have a bad view of her. "Just face it, little Queen- I'm the only ally you have. It wouldn't be good to push me away and hurt my feelings, would it?" It was probably a good thing that your ability to communicate was hindered at the moment, because you would have bluntly questioned whether he would really care if you shunned him. He wouldn't, you deduced.

He leaned over you with a straight back, hands innocently folded behind him. You could almost feel yourself shrink in your chair.

A leer- He was probably trying to smile kindly, you noted absently- crossed his face.

"Now, follow me. I'll show you somewhere you can rest a little."

You slouched pathetically when he guided you to your feet, a hand on your elbow.

Couldn't you get clean first, at least?


	5. The Morning After

✞❤ϻɑɖ Ħɑƫƫɛʀ Ȼɦʀᴑɳɨƈɫɛʂ❤✞

* * *

><p>-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-<p>

* * *

><p>When you woke up, it was to a severely parched throat, and a pounding headache. So, what was the first thing you did? Groan loudly, proceeded by an inaudible string of profanities. Despite the first bad seconds, you were delighted to actually hear sound coming from your voice box, rough though it was. So, when you blinked open your eyes, you were in a pretty good mood.<p>

_That_ was jolted away by a widely-grinning face hovering dangerously close to your own.

"Wha-!" you yelped, starting suddenly.

Your current benefactor (Could you even _call_ him that at this point...?) sat back in his chair... The one he pulled up to the side of the bed... To watch you while you slept? Okay, even for someone a few puppies short of a pet shop, _that_ was creepy. Hands-down.

When you gave him a deadpan stare, he suddenly turned his head away, shy. A gloved knuckle was bitten, and- What, was he _blushing?_ Oh no. Did he do something to you in your sleep? If he did-

"I- I never realized how _cute_ the little Queen was, when she isn't crying!" He burst out, swaying a little in his seat. Your eyebrow twitched.

...

_Seriously?_

You released a slow breath, as to not try and throttle the strange man.

"I... Never got to thank you for saving me," You grated out, then continued much more smoothly, facial expression relaxing in sincerity. "I'm in your debt, Mister...?"

He spun, _on the chair_, flinging one leg over the back so he was straddling it. He gave a pleasant smile over his shoulder.

"They call me the Mad Hatter, little Queen. That's the only name I've gone by." He replied airily. You blinked once more, startled. It seemed that he... Went from bashful to fully-composed in less than a second. Was that what it was like to be mad?...

You firmly built up your guard; The reactions, the words he spoke, the emotions he showed, the actions he made... They couldn't be trusted. You didn't know if he was keeping you for some nefarious purpose, or if the creepy-kindness he showed was just a facade.

All of it... Couldn't be trusted.

_'Can't be trusted.'_

The words rang through your head like an echo, a sharp, stinging tug at both your mind and your heartstrings.

Perhaps, that had something to do with...?

"Now that you mentioned names, I haven't heard the little Queen's yet."

The low-sounding prodding- Jeeze, he really sucks at being nice, doesn't he?- was an attempt at a gentle tone, to bring you out of your reverie. You stared blankly, opened your mouth, and then shut it.

"...No way." You bemoaned, putting a hand over your eyes. "I'm... My name is... What the hell? Why can't I remember?" Shaking your head sharply, you sucked in a breath, and kept up an uncaring face. "Doesn't matter much, huh? You'd still call me pet names, anyway."

The answering smile was so wide, his eyes shut with the force of it.

"What a cold little Queen I have."


	6. Libation, Elucidation

✞❤ϻɑɖ Ħɑƫƫɛʀ Ȼɦʀᴑɳɨƈɫɛʂ❤✞

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Your breakfast consisted of tea and cakes, with the Hatter (as you wryly started calling him) patiently explaining that blood loss needed to be counteracted with sugar. You didn't feel the need to complain, because, let's face it.

Who turns down chocolate?

"...Neh, Hatter," You entreated quietly, setting your tea cup down. The tea was a fragrant green, and it more than helped your throat. You just hoped you didn't start tripping like he did… "Do you have somewhere I can clean up? I got your sheets all dirty from just passing out, here..." You scratched your cheek with a finger, and winced as it picked under a scab. He swatted your hand away absently.

"Of course, of course! We can't have the little Queen staying in blood and dirty hospital clothes!"

...

At least he was discreet this time.

He, ever the gentleman, helped you out from under the covers, and put a stabilizing hand on your shoulder. He gave a mere glance to the side, and a doorway appeared.

Just like that.

No flash, no sparkles, no otherworldly glow. It just...

Appeared.

You rubbed your eyes, and looked again.

It was still there.

"...What did you do?" You asked flatly, double-taking between him and the mysterious doorway. He smiled- Is that _all_ he ever does? No other expressions?- and tilted his head in a way you just _knew_ would be a signature thing for him.

"The same thing I did with the house. I much prefer to sleep out under the stars, but I didn't think that would suit a Queen, so I made a house." He explained easily. You raised a brow. Okay, insane he may be, but this was actually a little interesting.

Just a little.

"Don't you know?" He quipped artfully, modestly. "Every single thing from here to the far edge of the woods is my domain. I control _everything_. Isn't it lovely? Absolutely fantastic? I certainly think so." He made a wide sweep of his arms which you had to duck under, to your bemusement. "The plants, the trees, even the wildlife all live because I give them my power. Believe it or not, this entire area used to be a wasteland. Utterly desolate. So, I can't be away for more than three days," Here, he emphasized it by holding up the correct amount of fingers, and wriggling them one-by-one. "Or everything here will die!"

In your mind's eye, you saw a purple-haired, green-clothed (not to mention horribly clashing) forest fairy, or even a pixie, flitting about with smiles and beams of light, tapping things with a wand.

You helplessly let out a giggle, covering your shakily-smiling mouth with a hand.

"That reminds me more of a forest fairy, than a Hatter." You commented dryly, glancing at him from the corner of your eye.

The perpetual smile he had was gone, replaced with a mix of honest surprise and confusion.

You were almost sent into gales of laughter when he said, in a childishly flat tone,

"I am, most certainly, _not_ a clear-winged little insect."


	7. Pre-Cleansing Ponderings

✞❤ϻɑɖ Ħɑƫƫɛʀ Ȼɦʀᴑɳɨƈɫɛʂ❤✞

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

After jovially smoothing down his ruffled feathers, you couldn't help but shake your head. For some reason, laughing felt so... Foreign.

But nice.

When the Hatter graciously opened the door to the bathroom, you were pretty sure you had stars in your eyes. The bath- Yes, he actually made a _bath_, not a shower!- was luxurious and wide; More than enough room to stretch out and _relax_...

A musical chuckle wafted past your ear, and you absently wondered when he got so close.

But you didn't care.

It was bath time!

"I didn't think I'd ever see that look on the proud little Queen's face." He mused humorously, dancing back a step. "It's a pleasure to serve, little Queen, but I must take my leave. It isn't proper for a man to be present when a woman bathes." He gave a- Oh man, was he _mocking_ you, or what?- graceful bow, and retreated behind the door. "I'll retrieve some clothing that is more suitable for you."

You stared at the door, hearing footsteps, unsteady from his habit of prancing in his step, fading.

Not mocking. _He wasn't mocking!_

"What a creep..." You muttered halfheartedly. Well, he did all of this, and you didn't even ask, so... He couldn't be _that_ bad, could he? You bit your lip, and flinched as you drew blood. Somewhere, back in the deepest cavities of your chest, you had a confusing feeling; It was a desperate, sad feeling. Like you wanted to believe in the kindness of someone else so _badly_, but...

You furrowed your brow in consternation.

It was the feeling of an unfaltering belief in good people...

...That was relentlessly and brutally crushed.

You gave a hard shake of your head, sweeping away any thoughts of the unknown. Hopefully, with a bit of patience and a stress-free environment... You could figure that out, along with why, exactly, you couldn't remember anything.

You started to grab onto your 'hospital clothing' as he put it- You snorted- More like 'mental hospital'- but something stopped you in your tracks, making your face feel hot.

Why? Why does things like this always happen?...

You coughed, and poked your head around the door, worrying your already-bloody lip between your teeth.

"...Hatter? Ah- C-Can you help me get out of this? I can't reach..."


	8. Minds a' Changing

✞❤ϻɑɖ Ħɑƫƫɛʀ Ȼɦʀᴑɳɨƈɫɛʂ❤✞

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

His answer to the call was disconcertingly enthusiastic. Well, he wasn't acting any _different..._ But, couldn't he be at least a _little_ more subdued about something like this?

You saw that gleam of silver that you recalled from before— It was an elaborate dagger, hidden up his sleeve. His mouth was pursed speculatively as he muttered to himself, eyes flicking back and forth between the straps that bound your clothing to your body.

"It is safe to assume that you will not wish to wear this again?" He asked courteously. You, as stiff as a board, nodded.

To your horror, _he covered his eyes with a hand_, and his arm blurred through the air.

You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting to feel the impending injuries.

All that was sensed was the sound of fabric tearing, and a sudden draft was felt. You blindly clutched the scraps to your torso, and peeked open an eye apprehensively.

This has got to be _the most embarrassing-_

Your eyes opened wide.

The Hatter was facing the opposite direction, tucking the knife back in its hiding spot. His eyes were clenched shut so tightly _it seemed almost painful_.

"You... You didn't peek, did you?" You asked, sounding more hesitating than the suspicion that you were aiming for. He turned his body slightly, as if to better hear. A weird, unpleasant smile stretched across his face, like a cross between a bitter sneer and an uncomfortable grimace.

"What would you do if I had, hm?"

Despite his abnormal facial expression- Really, which one of his expressions were truly normal?— his voice was masked deceptively well, giving no hint as to what was stirring in that head of his.

You tilted your head to the side. Jeeze. Even taking on his mannerisms? This didn't bode well for your sanity.

"...I suppose I wouldn't do anything, honestly. It's just a body." You admitted finally. Here he was, someone who had an entire area of land, life of both flora and fauna being fed by his power. If he was to believed, then he wouldn't be assailable in a fit of righteous indignation, nor would he look in the first place. A man that noble…

His eyes snapped open, pupils shrinking in what you could only assume was shock. The nerve-wracking curve of his mouth dropped into a straight line. He quickly focused on something in front of him- The door, maybe?— in an effort, you knew, to _not_ look in your direction.

Apparently, your words were ones he was not expecting.

"A Queen that doesn't screech, that doesn't bark at subordinates- Doesn't order executions left and right, doesn't look down upon those around her. A Queen that gives an answer such as that... I never thought the day would come in which a mere pet name would so gloriously be proven true. Hm." He turned away, sharply 'thwak!'ing the bottom of his cane on the tiled floor. His regular, unnerving smile was heard in his voice after that. "Well, little Queen, I must set up for today's tea party. I have other guests today, so I do hope you'll get along with them!" With that said, he left with a skip in his step— No, really. He skipped.

You shook your head in bewilderment, before dropping the ripped clothing, and lowering yourself into the water.

A sigh escaped with the tension flowing out, and the hot water met the underside of your chin.

The only thing that made a frown tug at your lips was...

_Weren't you so determined to not believe in him, before?_


End file.
